Nightmare (Series)/Allegiances
Allegiances These are the allegiances for how the Clans/rogues are at the beginning of the series. ---- PineClan Leader: Pinestar - Rusty brown tom with green eyes Deputy: Birchheart - Dark brown tom with gold eyes Medicine cat: Cloudmist - A light gray she-cat with stormy gray eyes Warriors: Hollyfoot - Black tom with amber eyes Lilypetal - White she-cat with ginger spots and amber eyes Poppypelt - A dark red she-cat with spiky fur and lime green eyes Snowblossom - A white she-cat with dark blue eyes Flamestrike - A scarred and striped ginger tom Specklefoot - A large tom with gray and black fur Gingerear - A small shy ginger tom Crimsonflower - A ginger she-cat with dark red splotches on her tail, head, and ears (Apprentice: Leafpaw) Nightstem - A black tom with a silver underbelly Roseflight - Moody white she-cat with orange splotches and blue eyes Apprentices: Leafpaw - Cream she-cat with dark brown paws and tail tip, green eyes (Mentor: Crimsonflower) Queens: Goldenleaf - Pretty gold she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: Pebblekit, Cinderkit, Frostkit) Moonshine - Silver she-cat with green eyes (Kits: Daisykit, Mistkit) Kits: Cinderkit - Gray tom with blue eyes (Mother: Goldenleaf) Frostkit - Small timid white tom with blue eyes (Mother: Goldenleaf) Pebblekit - Large brown and black patched tom with gold eyes (Mother: Goldenleaf) Mistkit - Gray tom with green eyes (Mother: Moonshine) Daisykit - Cream she-cat with green eyes and white paws (Mother: Moonshine) Elders: Lilacspots - Pale gray she-cat with darker gray splotches and blueish violet eyes Stormpetal - A jet black she-cat with blueish gray eyes MapleClan Leader: Maplestar - White speckled she-cat Deputy: '''Silverflame - A tom with a silver pelt '''Medicine cat: Yellowberry - A tom with gold long fur and blue eyes Warriors: Darkstorm - A large dark-furred tom Flowerstream - A tortoiseshell she-cat missing a tail (Apprentice: Redpaw) Thunderstripe - A white tom with brown and black splotches Honeythorn - A golden brown she-cat with darker brown ears and paws Ashblaze - A smoky gray tom with black stripes and paws Petalfire - A cream she-cat Lionwhiskers - A dark brown tom with a gold underbelly and paws (Apprentice: Mousepaw) Cherryfang - A brown she-cat with amber eyes and ginger speckles (Apprentice: Owlpaw) Cloudcreek - White tom with blue eyes Appletail - Ginger she-cat Skyblaze - Very light gray tom with blue eyes Apprentices: Owlpaw - Brown tabby tom (Mentor: Cherryfang) Mousepaw - Light brown tom, missing one eye, remaining eye green (Mentor: Lionwhiskers) Redpaw - White she-cat with dark ginger paws and tail, amber eyes (Mentor: Flowerstream) Queens: Starshimmer - Beautiful silver she-cat with white paws, chest, and ears (Kits: Ravenkit, Snowkit) Echostrike - Tortoiseshell she-cat (Kit: Spottedkit) Kits: Ravenkit - A gray tom with a black splotch that is vaguely raven-shaped (Mother: Starshimmer) Snowkit - Gray she-cat with white spots (Mother: Starshimmer) Spottedkit - Tortoiseshell she-cat with lime green eyes (Mother: Echostrike) Elders: Rabbitear - A gray tom with long pointy ears Sunflash - A golden tom with white spots and amber eyes Lavendersky - A silver she-cat with a bright pink nose and light blue eyes BirchClan Leader: Birchstar - Dark brown tom with sandy brown patches Deputy: '''Blazeheart - Dark orange tabby she-cat '''Medicine cat: Violettuft - A pale gray she-cat with blueish purple eyes (Apprentice: Spiderpaw) Warriors: Brackenpelt - A light brown tom with golden eyes and a black tail tip (Apprentice: Gorgepaw) Bluepetal - A dark gray she-cat with striking blue eyes (Apprentice: Skypaw) Beetlewhisker - A jet black tom with stormy gray eyes Tigerfang - A dark brown tabby with green eyes and long front teeth (Apprentice: Streampaw) Berryleaf - A black she-cat with green eyes Raintail: A white tom with a silver tail and dark blue eyes Jadeshine - A solid silver she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Sunsetpaw) Thornscratch - Brown tom with lime green eyes Willowstep - A long furred ginger she-cat with light green eyes (Apprentice: Softpaw) Gorsefeather - Golden brown tom with lime green eyes (Apprentice: Hawkpaw) Apprentices: Spiderpaw - A jet black tom with white paws (Mentor: Violettuft) Hawkpaw - A dark ginger tom with dark brown stripes and amber eyes (Mentor: Gorsefeather) Streampaw - A dark gray tom with pale blue eyes (Mentor: Tigerfang) Sunsetpaw - Orange and black she-cat with green eyes (Mentor: Jadeshine) Gorgepaw - A dark brown tom with lime green eyes (Mentor: Brackenpelt) Softpaw - A small white tom with blue eyes, blind (Mentor: Willowstep) Skypaw - Gray she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes (Mentor: Bluepetal) Queens: Hazelfur - Cream she-cat (Kits: Fernkit, Sandkit, Splashkit) Goldenpoppy - Golden she-cat with long tail (Kits: Volekit, Aquakit) Sandstone - A pale ginger she-cat with lime green eyes (Kits: Swiftkit, Featherkit) Kits: Fernkit - Light gray she-cat (Mother: Hazelfur) Volekit - Light brown tom (Mother: Goldenpoppy) Featherkit - Tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur and bushy tail (Mother: Sandstone) Splashkit - Silver tom with golden eyes (Mother: Hazelfur) Swiftkit - Black she-cat with green eyes (Mother: Sandstone) Aquakit - Black tom with striking aqua blue eyes (Mother: Goldenpoppy) Sandkit - A ginger long-furred she-cat with a feathery tail and golden eyes (Mother: Hazelfur) Elders: Mintheart - Gray and silver she-cat with mint green eyes Rogues - South of the Forest Leader: Ciera - Emotionless she-cat with white fur, silver ears, paws, and tail. Has strange almost violet eyes. Others: Dawn - A black tom with orangey amber eyes Meadow - A pale yellow she-cat with green eyes Snowy - White tom Ariene - Orange she-cat with lime green eyes Damian - Black tom with one amber eye and one green eye Ivy - Dark gray she-cat with green eyes Dusk - Dawn's brother. A gray tom with amber eyes. Jasmine - Gray she-cat with black stripes and a white stomach and bushy tail Vince - White tom with gray paws and chest Kayla - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes